The present invention relates to instructional aids for teaching a pupil how to properly swing a baseball bat, and more particularly is directed to such a unit designed to be directly held by the instructor.
Ever since the development of modern baseball, the teaching of the proper swing of a baseball bat has been a major area of delay with respect to a pupil's or student's ability to properly learn the game. The initial technique was to throw a ball towards the batter and allow the batter to swing. This required continuous swinging and required a pitcher capable of placing the ball in the appropriate location at all times. None of these ideals could ever be achieved, so many pitches were required to place a ball in the proper location even just several times. Furthermore, such a technique required either a catcher or a backstop so that the ball would not be lost or go a significant distance from the batter if the batter did not hit it. If the pupil did hit the ball, then it had to be retrieved before the next pitch and swing could be effected.
With the advent of Little League baseball, the need to teach younger and younger students became important. One of the techniques used was to have a large tee upon which a ball could be placed. This would leave the ball in a stationary position, but the tee had to be constantly adjusted depending on the different height of the pupil; and after the ball was hit, it had to be retrieved or if the ball wasn't hit properly it had to be retrieved to be replaced upon the tee. This technique also made it somewhat difficult to judge the quality of the swing of the pupil.
Accordingly, among the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved baseball bat instruction accessory unit.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved instruction unit which would be much more efficient, by allowing a greater number of analyzed swings during a time period than is possible by use of prior art techniques.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an instruction unit of the character described which will simplify teaching techniques.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a baseball bat instruction accessory unit which will be simple and economical to manufacture, and yet be durable to a high degree in use.